In U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,004 there is described a table having a top which is pivotally attached to the base so as to be tiltable into a substantially vertical, stable position for compact storage when the table is not in use. The mechanism which is used to mount the table top to the base is relatively heavy and expensive to manufacture although it functions satisfactorily.